


First Kisses

by mintywrites



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, hitmen stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanons of how Wrench and Numbers' first kiss could have gone. Each chapter shows a different way they could have gotten together. A lot of fluff. Warning: some chapters can get very cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compliments

The two hitmen didn’t converse much. They were hitmen, after all. Most of their conversations were related to the job, and anything other than that was kept short and sweet. Wrench would occasionally catch Numbers glancing at him, and Numbers would occasionally notice Wrench flex his hand as if he were about to say something, but ultimately decide not to. On their fourth or fifth job, Wrench decided to test the water.

They were walking back to the car after dumping a guy under the ice when Wrench tapped Numbers on the shoulder.

_Hey, thanks for pulling the guy off me back there._

Numbers was pleasantly surprised by the sentiment. They had saved each other from targets multiple times since they started working together, but aside from a glance of gratitude, they had never thanked each other.

_No problem._

Wrench was about to add _I would have done the same for you_ but Numbers looked away before he could sign it. He figured it was for the best, anyway. Wrench’s face was red, he hoped Numbers would think it was just from the cold.

As they started to get into the car, Numbers caught Wrench’s attention.

_When you grabbed the gun away from him, that was, ah, good._

Wrench gave Numbers a thumbs up and slid into the drivers’ seat. He smiled to himself, and made sure to return to a neutral expression as Numbers sat down next to him.

For the next few jobs, they continued their tradition of keeping conversation to a minimum, but the compliments continued. Wrench was still new to this line of work, and Numbers’ compliments made him more confident and helped him learn to trust his instincts. Numbers had been working for Fargo for a few years, and he was afraid that he was getting too old for the job, but Wrench’s compliments reassured him of his abilities. No matter how many compliments they gave each other, both men were always happily surprised to receive a word of praise at the end of the job.

On their ninth job together, Numbers screwed up. As he was wrestling with their target, he slipped in the snow, and the guy almost stabbed him. Wrench was able to shoot him, but Numbers knew that if Wrench had taken a second or two longer to notice, Numbers would be critically injured, if not dead. He was still shaken up from the incident when they stopped at a rest stop on their way back to Fargo.

Wrench parked the car and began to walk over to the bathrooms. He was halfway there when he noticed that Numbers was still sitting inside the car. He walked back over and opened the passenger door.

_Are you gonna use the bathroom? We’ll be driving all day._

Numbers sighed and looked up at Wrench. Wrench could see the sadness in Numbers’ eyes.

_I really liked the way you interrogated that guy today. I mean, I couldn’t tell what you were saying, but it sure seemed like you did a really good job, and-_

_I don’t deserve a compliment. I’m a bad hitman. I was almost killed today. And he could have killed you, too._

Wrench scrunched his face as he watched Numbers turn his head away from him. Without thinking, he did what he had learned to do on the job- he trusted his instincts. Wrench put his hand out towards Numbers and grabbed his chin. He turned it towards him and leaned down and kissed him.

_You always deserve a compliment._


	2. Wounded Wrench

By the time Numbers realized what was going on, it was already too late. He'd become accustomed to hearing close-range gunshots, but none had ever sounded this loud. He turned his head quickly to see their target running towards the woods and his partner clutching a bloody shoulder. He was thrown off for a second by the sight of Wrench falling to the ground, but his instincts kicked in and he was able to gun the guy down. He didn’t care if the guy was dead, it only mattered that he couldn’t escape. Wrench was more important right now.

Numbers wrapped up Wrench’s wound as calmly as he could and helped him into the car. As soon as Wrench was settled, Numbers walked over to the target and saw that he was still breathing. He shot the man twice in the head and returned to the car. They were in the middle of the woods- he could come back and dispose of the body once Wrench was in stable condition.

Numbers pumped Wrench full of painkillers and called Fargo. The syndicate doctor arrived the next morning and treated Wrench’s wound properly. He complimented Numbers on his bandaging and said that an amateur may not have been able to save him. Numbers spent the next hour watching his partner sleep.

That afternoon, Wrench woke up for the first time since he took the painkillers. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what had happened. He groggily lifted his head and saw Numbers sitting on the couch. Numbers noticed the movement and hurried over to his bedside.

 _How do you feel? Do you need more meds?_ Numbers picked up the small bottle and held it out for Wrench to see. Numbers watched closely as Wrench lifted his hands to sign something.

_I love you._

Numbers was startled. This had come out of nowhere- they were good friends, but Numbers didn’t even know that Wrench liked men. It had to be the drugs talking.

_You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drugged up._

_No. I love you._

Wrench’s signs were slow and a bit sloppy, but deliberate. Numbers’ eyes grew wider as Wrench continued to sign.

_I have for a while. When I saw the guy point a gun at me, my first regret was that I never told you. I need you to know._

Numbers reached out to run his hand through Wrench’s hair. Wrench smiled, and Numbers leaned in to give him a light kiss on the forehead.

_Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up._

The dead target could wait until tomorrow.


	3. The Morning After

Numbers woke up with a throbbing headache. He couldn’t remember what city they were in, what had happened last night, or why he was in bed with Wrench. _Fuck._ He was in bed with Wrench.

He got up quickly and realized he was completely naked. _Crap._ He stumbled over to the bathroom to take a shower as he tried desperately to remember what happened last night.

As the hot water washed over him, he began to remember flirting with Wrench and ordering whisky after whisky for him. _Shit._ He was so stupid… it was just a dumb schoolboy crush, he couldn’t believe he let it get this far. 

Numbers had had girlfriends before. Each relationship ended more horribly than the last. At first he thought they were all just crazy, but he soon realized that he was the problem. He swore off intimacy from that point on. And he swore off friendships with his partners when his last one got shot in front of him. 

Numbers sighed as he exited the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he left the bathroom to find Wrench smiling at him from his bed.

_‘Good morning.’_

Numbers was like a deer in the headlights. He hadn’t even thought about how Wrench might feel about all of this. He figured he’d better let him down easy. Well, he should get changed first.

_‘I’m just gonna put on some clothes.’_

_‘Come on, you don’t have to do that.’_ Wrench grinned brightly and patted the bed. Numbers gulped as he quickly fished out a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt from his luggage and retreated to the bathroom. _Ugh, I hope I wasn’t too much of a romantic last night._

Numbers returned from the bathroom to find that Wrench had put on underwear and a wifebeater. _Thank god._ Wrench looked down at him with a questioning look. Numbers sighed.

_‘Look, Wrench. You’re my only friend. You’re the only one I have. I can’t do this with you. Last night was a one-time thing. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever been close to. I don’t want to mess this up and lose you too.’_

Wrench frowned. He pushed Numbers to the side as he strode into the bathroom. Numbers heard the door lock and the shower turn on. Wrench didn’t come out for a long time.

On their next job a week later, Numbers laid in bed, wide awake in the middle of the night. He glanced over at Wrench, sleeping like a baby in the other bed. Numbers was grateful that Wrench hadn’t said a word about what had happened. He had been a bit more quiet than usual since then, but otherwise pretty normal. Numbers couldn’t help but wonder how much of that night Wrench remembered. What really sucked was that Numbers still liked him. In truth, Numbers liked everything about him. He liked the way Wrench would insist on doing all the driving. The way he would put twice as much food into his mouth as a normal human being. The way he would be extra tough on targets who made fun of Numbers. 

_Screw this._

Numbers held his breath as he got out of his bed and crawled onto Wrench’s. The larger man was sprawled out diagonally across the mattress, laying on his stomach. Numbers nudged his shoulder and instinctively inched backward as Wrench quickly flipped over and sat up. Wrench sighed with relief when he realized it was Numbers, but he immediately gave a questioning look when he realized Numbers was in his bed.

Before Wrench could ask what was going on, he was pinned down to the bed with Numbers’ lips pressed against his.


	4. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam (Numbers) was arrested at 11 for bringing a knife to school and slicing a bully’s hand. Heath (Wrench) had gotten in trouble with the law many times but was ultimately arrested at 12 for stealing beer from a store when his father demanded he bring him some. They are both now 15.

Adam’s going away party isn’t much, but it’s something. Someone got a cake somehow and they set the television to VH1. It’s the best party this juvenile detention center has seen in a while. Adam is enjoying himself, but his heart sinks when he notices that Heath is nowhere to be found. 

Adam trudges over to Heath’s cell. He finds him sitting on his bed looking out the window. Adam sits down next to him and lightly lays a hand on his shoulder.

Heath is startled, and sighs with relief when he turns to see that it’s Adam. Adam signs to him, _Why weren’t you at the party?_

_I didn’t feel like going._

_But I’m getting out. I wanted you to be there._

Heath turns away from Adam and continues to stare out the window. He bites his lip lightly, trying his hardest to keep from crying.

_You’ll be fine without me, Heath. Everyone likes you. We taught some of the guys sign language, remember?_

_I don’t want them. I want you. I want you to stay here with me. I’ve only got a few more months._

_I can’t. My family misses me. I wish I could, Heath, but I need to go home. I promise I’ll come visit._

_That’s what they all say. Mark, Ricky, Steve…. they all said they’d visit. They never even sent one letter.  
_  
Adam pushes the hair out of Heath’s eyes. His heart is racing. This is his chance. He gives Heath a light kiss on the cheek. 

Heath’s eyes widen as he turns to face Adam. Tears continue to stream down his face. After a few seconds, Heath leans in to kiss Adam’s lips. 

They enjoy a few moments of bliss before Adam pulls away. They both want to continue but they can't risk getting caught by the other boys. Adam smiles as he softly wipes one of Heath's tears away. _You haven’t seen the last of me._


	5. Game Day

Numbers had always thought sports were pointless, so when Wrench showed him his pair of Broncos vs. Vikings football tickets, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He smiled though when he saw how happy Wrench was to be holding the two coveted slips of paper.

Wrench placed the tickets on the table in front of him and signed excitedly at his partner. _I always wanted to go to a Broncos game when I was little, but we never had the money._

Wrench had been sharing more about his personal life with Numbers lately. They had grown to be friends outside of work, and Wrench knew it was dangerous for men in their line of work to share information about their past lives with their partners, but Wrench trusted Numbers. He had liked him for a while, too. He was just waiting for the right time to do something about it.

 _Wait a second, show me those again?_ Numbers put out his hand. Wrench gladly handed him the two tickets.

Numbers looked at the date and frowned. _That’s no good. We have a job that weekend._

Wrench grabbed the tickets and gave Numbers a confused look. _What? Since when?_

 _Since last month. Burt Dolson has thirty days to pay back his debt. That day-_ he pointed to the tickets- _is day thirty-one._ He looked up at a very distraught Wrench. _Sorry._

 _Can’t Fargo send someone else?_ Wrench asked as he stowed the tickets back in his wallet. _I can’t miss this game. It's the championship._

_Well, I can try calling them, but you know how the boss doesn’t like changing his mind once it’s been made up._

Wrench sank into his chair as he watched Numbers pick up the phone. Numbers talked for a few minutes, using very animated gestures and trying his best to keep from yelling at his boss. He finally hung up the phone.

_Well?_

_He said you can go._

Wrench practically leapt out of his chair and over to Numbers. He was brimming with joy as he grabbed Numbers’ face and kissed his forehead. He was so excited that he didn’t even realize that he should be embarrassed. When he released Numbers’ face, he signed to him, _So will you go to the game with me?_

Numbers was still in shock from the sudden display of affection. He composed himself and replied, _There was one condition- you have to take the boss to the game with you._

Wrench frowned, fully realizing what he had just done, and began to turn away. Numbers reached out a hand to tap Wrench on the shoulder. Wrench turned back around to face the shorter man. Numbers smirked as he signed, _I wouldn’t have gone with you anyway._ He stepped forward and leaned his chin up to place a soft kiss on Wrench’s lips.


	6. Night on the Town

_Can I ask you a question?_   Wrench signed.

 _Shoot,_ Numbers replied after downing another shot of tequila.

_The guys at Fargo all said you didn’t want a partner. They said you were yelling and screaming and throwing a fit, and the only reason you agreed to partner up with me was because they threatened to fire you._

Numbers groggily raised an eyebrow at his partner. _So what’s your question?_

Wrench shifted his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek before signing, _Why have you been so nice to me, if you don’t want a partner?_

Numbers started giggling. Wrench was confused. He knew Numbers was a lightweight compared to him, but he couldn’t be that drunk already.

Numbers looked up at Wrench with a large smile on his face. _I stopped being angry about having a partner when I saw how attractive you were._

Wrench’s eyes widened at the unexpected development, and before he had a chance to process that information, Numbers’ lips were pressed against his. Without thinking, Wrench grabbed the back of Numbers’ head and pulled him in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written separately from the chapter "the morning after", but it could be a prequel to that chapter if you want to think of it that way. I prefer to think that in this scenario though, Numbers wouldn't regret it the next morning :)


	7. Numbers' Name

“Are you actually serious? You need to check my ID? Do you see the beard?”

“Sorry, sir, I’m required to check ID for anyone under the age of 85.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…” Numbers said under his breath as he fished his ID out of his wallet. This twenty-something loser with the most boringly monotone voice he’d ever heard was telling him what to do. He chuckled quietly when he remembered the gun strapped to his side. The kid should be lucky he wasn’t in a bad mood.

Numbers walked out of the liquor store carrying a box of 18 beers with his ID resting on top. He kicked the side of the car to signal to Wrench to open the door. Numbers plopped down in the seat, hands freezing cold, still gripping the box. Wrench noticed his ID and picked it up to inspect it.

_I’ve always wondered what your real name was._

Numbers huffed. It was no use trying to get it back. He reached over to the air conditioning and turned up the heat.

 _Joshua Davidson. I like it._ Wrench smiled as he handed the ID back to Numbers.

_That’s not my real name._

Wrench looked over at Numbers questioningly. _That’s a pretty good fake, I can usually spot them._

_It’s real. Joshua Davidson died when both of us were eighteen years old._

Numbers had never told anyone that before. He knew he could trust Wrench not to tell anyone, though.

A few moments went by before Wrench looked over at Numbers and hesitated before signing, _You must have been in some deep shit to need a new identity._

Numbers shook his head and replied, _I just wanted to start over._ He paused before adding, _I never liked the name my parents gave me anyway._

Wrench smiled softly as he signed, _I’m sure it’s nice._

Numbers blushed as he fumbled to return his ID to his wallet. _Just drive. The beer’s getting warm._

A few months later, Numbers returned to their motel room with a bag of groceries to find Wrench watching an old western with the closed captions on. Numbers stood there for a second watching Wrench until the taller man turned his head to look at Numbers and smiled. Numbers placed the groceries down and walked over to Wrench, who was sitting on his bed. With a soft smile still on his face, Wrench looked up at Numbers, his big blue eyes shining brightly.

_My name is Adam._

Numbers placed his thumb under Wrench’s chin and tilted it up until their lips met.


	8. Under the Bleachers

Heath and Adam spent most of their afternoons under the bleachers of their high school. Heath would watch the football team practice while Adam practiced his sign language. Adam wasn’t fluent yet but he was usually able to get his point across. Heath couldn't wait until Adam was good enough to be his interpreter- he hated reading lips and using his voice. No one else at school even bothered to learn the alphabet in sign language- Adam was the only one who made going to school tolerable.

One day, the two boys were sitting in their usual spot when it started to get dark. This was usually the time they would head home, so Heath started to stand up. Adam tapped the taller boy on his arm and looked up at him.

 _Stay,_ he signed.

_I've gotta get going. Dad gets angry if I'm not there when he gets home._

_You're almost 18 years old. Tell your dad he can S-U-C-K-I-T._

Heath smiled and sat back down. He probably had another ten minutes before he needed to leave. And he knew Adam’s home life wasn't any better- his parents were cold, distant and manipulative.

Heath watched Adam as he signed him a story about something that happened during chemistry that day. Heath smiled as he admired how good at signing Adam had become. Knowing that Adam learned all of this just for him made him feel warm inside.

When Adam finished his story, they sat quietly for a moment. Adam was expecting a comment on the story, but instead the taller boy looked down at his hands and asked the question that had been weighing on his mind lately.

_Why did you want to learn sign language?_

_So I can talk to you, D-U-M-M-Y._

Adam playfully nudged Heath’s shoulder. The smile slipped away from his face when it became apparent that that wasn't the answer Heath was looking for. Heath sighed as he lifted his hands.

_I mean, my parents and my brother learned to sign. But no one else has. A friend from elementary school learned the alphabet, but that's it. You learned the whole language, just for me._

Heath looked up at Adam, the shorter boy’s dark brown eyes glimmering in the fading light. Heath lightly placed a hand on Adam's knee. Adam blushed and his muscles tightened, but he didn't move. Heath gulped as he slowly leaned in until his face was an inch from Adam's, and he smiled when he felt Adam lean in until their lips met.


	9. Wrench the Charmer

Wrench sat across from Numbers at a booth in a diner in the middle of Kansas. Numbers had ordered a bacon cheeseburger for Wrench and a club sandwich for himself. While awaiting their food, he asked Wrench how his weekend went. Wrench had been eagerly awaiting the day that Numbers would ask him something about his personal life, but instead of answering politely, he scowled with a hint of a smirk and signed,

_‘None of your business.’_

Numbers cocked his head as he raised his eyebrows in confusion and distaste. _‘What the hell, Wrench? I’m just trying to be nice.’_

_‘Well it’s not working.’_

“Well screw you, man.” Numbers said aloud. He lowered his voice as the waitress placed their meals on the table. After she left, he signed, _'Fine then, eat your goddamn cheeseburger.'_   Numbers angrily dissected his sandwich, removing the lettuce and two of the tomato slices before taking a bite.

 _‘Why do you do that?’_ Wrench asked.

_‘What?’_

_‘Take stuff out of your sandwich.’_

_‘They never make it the way I like it.’_

_‘Why don’t you just eat it like a normal person?’_ Wrench smiled, but he soon realized that Numbers didn’t find that charming.

 _‘You know what, you’re right.’_ Now Numbers was really starting to get angry. _‘When someone gives you a sandwich, you just gotta eat it, even if you don’t like it. And when your boss gives you a partner, you just gotta deal with him, even if he’s an annoying A-S-S-H-O-L-E.’_

Numbers picked up his club and continued to eat. Wrench sat and watched his partner devour the sandwich. He didn't feel too hungry anymore.

Wrench stood up and began to excuse himself from the table. Numbers noticed and waved his arms to get his partner’s attention.

_‘Hey, where are you going? You practically begged me to pull over because you were hungry. You’d better eat that burger.’_

_‘I’m going to the bathroom, A-S-S-H-O-L-E.’_ Now _he_ was starting to get angry.

Numbers was about to respond with a “fuck you” when he noticed a family in the booth next to him. He huffed as he picked his sandwich back up.

Wrench entered the bathroom and splashed water on his face, staring down at the sink drain. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He buried his head in his hands. _I used to be so good at this…_

And that was the truth. Wrench had always been charming. He was quite the ladykiller in high school; he always kept a pen in his back pocket so he could write flirtatious messages on girls’ forearms.

He sighed as he looked up at the mirror to lock eyes with his reflection. _Come on, Heath. You can’t mess this up. Just don’t talk to him. Then you can’t say anything you’ll regret. Maybe you’ll be back to your old self tomorrow._

Upon returning to the table, he found that Numbers had already finished his meal and was thumbing through a wad of cash to leave as payment. Wrench sat down and picked up his burger, being careful not to make eye contact with Numbers.

Numbers signed something to him, but Wrench was too focused on his burger to catch what his partner was saying.

After a few bites, Wrench glanced up at Numbers, who was glaring at him.

_‘What the fuck, man? What is with you today? Did you get possessed by some alien creature since I last saw you?’_

Wrench’s face turned red. He was getting frustrated, but the last thing he wanted to do was say something to make Numbers even more angry. So instead he looked away as he continued to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his partner stand up and walk away from the table and out the door. Wrench looked out the window, and he could see Numbers lean up against the car and light a cigarette. Wrench sighed. He ate the rest of his burger in a few large bites and headed out to the parking lot.

Wrench closed the door to the diner behind him as he walked towards the car. Numbers ground his cigarette butt into the pavement as he turned to face his partner. Wrench could tell that he was trying very hard not to punch him in the face.

Before Wrench knew it, he was being punched in the face. After the blow, Wrench wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve before lunging towards Numbers, grabbing the fabric of his expensive shirt in his fists. Numbers struggled, but Wrench was easily able to pin his partner against the car.

The two men panted angrily as Wrench took a moment to stare his partner in the eyes. Without thinking, he pulled Numbers in by his shirt as he pressed their lips together. After a few short seconds, he released his hold on Numbers and began to break away from the kiss. Their lips only parted for a split second before he felt Numbers place a hand on the back of his head and pull him closer.


	10. Cold Hands

It was a particularly cold winter in North Dakota when they were sent out on a job retrieving a stolen gun. They tracked down the man’s apartment and waited in the car on the curb outside for him to return. Numbers, stupidly, had forgotten his gloves at home. The heater in the car was busted, so he rubbed his hands together trying to keep warm. Wrench glanced over at Numbers with his “I told you so” look.

_I told you you should have brought gloves._

_Well I wouldn’t need them if you got your freaking heater fixed._

_I can’t help it if you’re always cold._

Numbers held up his hands to sign something back, but the cold overtook him and he continued rubbing his hands together.

Wrench bit his lip and inhaled. He held his breath as he reached a hand over to cover Numbers’. Wrench radiated heat, and his large hand quickly warmed up Numbers’ small fingers until they stopped trembling. Numbers looked up at Wrench, who was staring at him across the console of the car. A lump formed in Numbers’ throat. Ever since Wrench had begun to act differently around him a few months ago, he had always known this day would come.

“Wrench, I-"

Just then, Wrench saw their target out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed his gun and exited the car as Numbers began to do the same.

After the job was done, the two men got back into the car. Neither of them spoke the whole way back to the syndicate, and even there they said as few words as possible. When they were finally sent home, Wrench drove Numbers to his apartment. Standing outside of the car in the freezing cold, Numbers awkwardly invited Wrench inside.

Wrench shut the door to his partners' apartment behind him as Numbers began to pace around his living room. He finally looked up at Wrench, who was still standing in the foyer.

Numbers grabbed Wrench’s arm and pulled him into the living room. He took a deep breath and began to sign.

_I like you. A lot. But I can’t date you. I’m terrible with relationships. Not just romantic ones. Honestly, I can’t believe you can still stand me- I’ve had a falling out with every single person I’ve been close to. You know how much of an asshole I am. And believe me, once we start having sex, it’ll just get worse. I don’t want to break your heart, Wrench. I-_

Wrench held Numbers’ hands in his own and looked down into his eyes. Numbers’ brain was telling him to shake Wrench’s hands away, but his body wasn’t moving. His brain shut off when Wrench leaned in to give him a kiss.


	11. Body Language

Their first two jobs together were pretty much as boring as a hitman’s job could possibly be. The first assignment was to show up at the doorstep of a man who had just run out of time to repay his debt. After Wrench and Numbers had been driving for twelve hours straight, Numbers received a phone call that the man's debt had been paid in full and that they could return home. The second assignment was to track down the person who stole one of their trucks. Their investigation ended when it turned out that the culprit had already been arrested. And in those four days Wrench and Numbers spent on the road together, neither had ever experienced so much sexual tension.

Numbers knew very little sign language, so they mostly just glanced at each other and made crude gestures to communicate. Both men were desperate to learn more about each other, but neither wanted to be the one to pull out the notepad and ask. Numbers could barely sleep knowing that gigantic, attractive, mysterious man was sleeping not five feet away from him, and Wrench had a hard time concentrating on the road when he could see the smaller man out of the corner of his eye. They kept waiting for the action of a chase or an interrogation to come and break the deafening silence, but twice in a row they were sent home after uneventful jobs.

Their third job, though, turned out to be one of the most exciting cases they would ever work. Each day there was another twist when new evidence was uncovered or a subject revealed interesting information. After five days of tracking and interrogating, they finally dragged the culprit out onto the ice. He didn’t go down without a fight, though, and it took a great amount of effort to get him under.

Both men were panting by the time it was over. Neither were used to that kind of action, and they were both exhausted from the past week’s trials. Numbers’ face was bright red as he looked up at Wrench. Wrench’s eyes were almost fully dilated as he gave Numbers one of the most carnal looks he had ever seen. Numbers dropped his gun in the snow and walked over to Wrench. He wrapped his hands around the back of Wrench’s neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. Wrench grabbed Numbers’ hips and pulled the smaller man towards him, closing the space between them. Numbers would learn sign language soon, but for now this was the only communication they needed.


	12. Angsty Adam

Adam hated his parents, but he loved their record collection. He could go days without listening to any record other than his beat-up copy of LA Woman. He lay across his bed with his feet hanging off one side and his head hanging off the the other, staring upside-down at the other side of the room. He hadn’t moved in half an hour.

Adam glanced over at the window when he heard it open from the outside. His lips formed a small smile when he saw Heath climb in, but his face quickly returned to its default neutral expression. Heath had to enter the house this way because Adam’s parents didn’t approve of him. They were always finding new ways to tell Adam that Heath was a _bad influence._ The fact that his parents weren’t fond of Heath was just one more reason for Adam to like the copper-haired boy.

 _Hey,_ Heath signed as he sat down on the floor with his back to Adam’s bed. Heath smiled when he noticed that Adam’s hair had so much product in it that it looked the same upside-down as it did rightside-up.

They sat in silence for a long time. Heath was contentedly reading a car magazine while Adam closed his eyes and let The Doors serenade him. The record player was loud enough so that Heath could feel the vibrations on his back when he leaned up against the bed. It was very soothing. The music really seemed to soothe Adam, too. Heath was glad something could- Adam had been very moody lately. Heath had tried to get Adam to talk to him about it, but he was only met with hostility. Some of their friends had grown tired of Adam’s sulking, but Heath hadn’t. He was willing to wait it out until Adam returned to his normal, mischievous self. So Heath sat back and let The Doors do the work for him.

Soon the vibrations stopped, and Adam lazily got up to start the record over. Heath had no idea what LA Woman sounded like, but he was glad he couldn’t hear it, because after all the times Adam has played it, he would definitely be sick of it by now.

Adam walked back across the room over to his bed and sat down on the floor next to Heath. Heath smiled at him softly and went back to reading his magazine, a hint of a smile still lingering on his lips.

 _How do you do it?_ Adam signed quietly.

Heath tilted his head as he looked up from his magazine. _Do what?_

_Be happy all the time._

_I’m not happy all the time._

_Yes you are. You’re always smiling._

Heath had many of his own problems, but none of them seemed to matter when he was with the dark-haired boy. He looked into Adam’s eyes. They stared back at him with a sullen emptiness, pleading for Heath to tell him the answer.

_Usually when I smile, it’s because I’m with you._

Adam’s eyes glimmered as he sat up a bit straighter and turned more towards Heath. Heath could see the sadness wavering in Adam’s eyes and the frown tugging at his lips, and he wanted to do everything he could to make Adam happy again. So he did the only thing he could think of- he kissed him.


	13. Out on the Ice

It was a beautiful day on Greenwood lake. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, the fresh snow was bright and powdery, and migrating birds fluttered in the air above the two hitmen. The serenity was abruptly disturbed by Numbers swearing at the top of his lungs.

“Fuck!” Numbers yelled as he slipped and fell onto the ice. He held his ankle as Wrench dropped the ice fishing drill and scrambled over to him.

Wrench helped him up gently, but as soon as he was on his feet, Numbers waved his hands, batting Wrench’s away from his shoulders. “I can do it, Jesus.”

It was a long way back to the car and Wrench kept within a foot of Numbers, walking slightly behind him. Numbers began to shuffle slowly ahead, but after a few feet he lost his balance. Wrench lurched forward and caught him before he hit the ice.

 _Thanks, man, I-_ “Hey! What are you doing?” Numbers shouted as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Wrench held the smaller man bridal-style and resumed the walk back to the car.

Numbers made a fuss, wriggling and punching the larger man. _Let me down, you big idiot._

“I will drop you,” Wrench stated. Numbers’ eyes widened. He had never heard Wrench speak before. His voice was more intimidating than he had imagined it was.

After a minute or two, they arrived at the car. Numbers had calmed down quite a bit. He would never admit it, but it felt kind of nice to be carried. He usually liked being in control, but Numbers felt safe and secure in his partner’s arms.

Wrench stopped in front of the car, but he didn’t put Numbers down. He stood there silently and tilted his head down to look at his partner.

After a few moments, Numbers blushed slightly and gave him a questioning look. _Aren’t you going to put me down?_

Wrench continued to stare at Numbers, looking into his dark brown eyes. He had loved Numbers for a long time, and for a while he thought he would never do anything about it. But something about the way his partner looked at him made him change his mind. Wrench lifted the smaller man up and leaned his own head down, placing a kiss on his lips. After a second, he pulled his head back up and lowered Numbers’ legs down to the ground, still keeping eye contact with him. After pausing for a second to gain his balance, Numbers placed his hands on Wrench’s shoulders to steady himself as he tilted his head up to kiss him again.


	14. Good Morning

Wrench stumbled through the door into their small motel room after a long night at the bar and an even longer job. He was practically tripping over his own feet when he fell backwards onto the bed. Wrench was exhausted, and he smiled when his legs finally felt some relief after being on his feet for the past few days. It wasn’t too long though before they were being kicked by his partner.

Wrench lifted his head to see Numbers sloppily signing at him. _Hey, that’s my bed. I slept there last night._

Wrench was ready to fall asleep without even changing out of his clothes, so he was not in the mood to switch beds. He also liked pissing Numbers off. So he smirked and signed back, _No way. It’s mine now._

You asshole. Numbers stumbled over to the side of the bed. _I’ll fight you for it._

Wrench laughed. _You think you can take me?_ He mustered all of his energy to sit up and raise his hands to form a faux-wrestling stance. Numbers fell onto him, drunkenly pushing him towards the other edge of the bed. Wrench was not only much larger than Numbers, but he was slightly more sober. He humored him anyway, allowing the smaller man to push him backwards. Numbers pinned Wrench’s shoulders down, but he almost immediately slumped forward onto his partner when sleep took a hold of him.

Numbers groggily opened his eyes the next morning to see that he was lying, still fully-clothed, next to Wrench. They had shifted slightly during the night- Numbers was curled up against him, using his chest and shoulder as a pillow.

Numbers glanced up at Wrench to see that he was already awake, and looking at him with a soft smile on his face. Numbers was somewhat aware of the fact that this was supposed to be an awkward situation, but he was still sleepy enough that he didn’t want to move. Wrench lifted a hand and spelled out, _G-O-O-D-M-O-R-N-I-N-G._

In that moment, Numbers realized how right it felt to be this close to his partner. Numbers hadn’t felt secure in years, but laying with his head resting on Wrench’s chest with the larger man’s arm wrapped around his shoulder gave him an overwhelming feeling of safety. He blushed as he tilted his chin up and looked up into Wrench’s eyes. A warm feeling washed over him as his partner leaned in to give him a good morning kiss.


	15. Good Morning II

Numbers had tried for a very long time, but he couldn’t deny it anymore- he was in love with his partner. At least, he thought he was. The last few times he had been in love, it had turned out to be nothing more than infatuation. But day after day, Numbers could never seem to get Wrench off his mind.

Every morning, Numbers would wake up to the sound of the alarm and stumble over to Wrench’s bed to wake him. After a nudge on the shoulder or a tap on the arm, it would take Wrench a few minutes to become fully conscious, so lately Numbers had taken the opportunity to give him a kiss on the cheek before nudging him awake. He knew it was a bad idea, but after he got away with it the first time, he couldn’t help himself. 

One morning Numbers awoke to a particularly annoying alarm. He slumped his hand over to turn it off and stood up to stretch. He smiled when he turned to look at his partner. Wrench was lying on his stomach, and he had kicked off most of the blankets. He was far from an angel, but Numbers still thought he was beautiful. 

He walked over to the larger man’s bed and leaned down to give him a light kiss on the cheek, but instead of the familiar feeling of rough skin and stubble, he felt Wrench’s warm lips against his own. Numbers’ face turned red as he quickly retracted, only to be met with the stare of Wrench’s large, blue eyes. Numbers froze in confusion as his heart began to pound. His face reddened as he felt Wrench’s hand brush against his cheek. Wrench smiled brightly as he leaned up to give his partner another kiss.


	16. Adrenaline

The first time Adam and Heath ran from the police, they were twelve years old. They had been loitering with a group of friends on the same street corner every day for the past week, and the neighborhood police officer finally decided to carry out his threats to escort them home. As soon as Adam realized what was going on, he grabbed Heath’s hand, and they quickly bolted when the officer reached out to grab one of their friends.

The two boys sprinted down the street, clenching each others’ hands tightly. Heath peered over his shoulder to see the officer chasing their friend in the opposite direction, and he tugged Adam’s hand. They quickly turned and ran into an alley, where they found a shady spot to hide from the officer.

Adam breathed heavily as he turned to look to the opening of the alleyway and see that no one had followed them. The rush of adrenaline made him laugh. He turned to look at a grinning Heath, but the smiles disappeared from their faces as they realized that they were still holding hands. They blushed, releasing their grasp on each others' hands as they awkwardly inched away from one another..

\----------------------------

Four years later, Adam and Heath stood on the same street corner. It was almost midnight, and Heath was beginning to get restless. He had already missed his curfew by a few hours, and his father would lock the door soon. Adam took the last drag of his cigarette and stomped it out before signing, _Fine, you big baby. Let’s go._

They began to walk towards Heath’s house. As they passed the library, Heath raised an eyebrow and asked Adam, _Isn’t your house over that way?_

Adam blushed, but quickly regained his composure as he signed, _My parents won’t notice if I’m gone a bit longer._

Heath bit his lip softly as he turned to look forward. They walked in silence for a bit before he felt a tap on his arm. Heath looked over to Adam, who signed, _If you’re so bent on getting home quickly, why don’t we have a race?_

Heath grinned. _Really? Did you block our last race from your memory?_

_This is my chance to redeem myself._

Heath smiled. _Okay, ready?_

Adam nodded. Heath said aloud, “On your mark, get set... go.”

Adam broke out into a sprint. Heath was more of an endurance runner, but he tried his best to keep up with him. It wasn’t long though before Adam was slowing down. Heath’s house was at least three blocks away, and Adam wasn’t in the best shape. Heath caught up to him and smiled. _Redeeming yourself, are you?_

_Shut up._

Heath smiled and watched Adam for a few moments before he quickly turned his head to look away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a cop on the other side of the street. Heath grabbed Adam’s hand and began to sprint.

“Crap!” Adam cursed under his breath as he heard the officer begin to shout. Neither of them had realized that two teenaged delinquents running through a bad part of town at midnight looked incredibly suspicious. If they got caught, it wouldn’t matter what they said- the cops would find a crime to blame them for.

They bolted towards the other end of the block and turned the corner. Adam didn’t know if he could make it much further, but Heath was still clinging to his hand, leading him through the dark streets. Adam felt a rush of adrenaline and pushed forward until they rounded the corner at the end of the block. Heath tugged Adam’s hand, leading him across the street.

The two boys leapt behind a parked car to shield themselves from the cop, who was sure to come around the corner at any moment. Adam held his breath tightly, but his eyes widened as he heard Heath breathing heavily. Adam reached over and slapped his hand over Heath’s mouth to silence him. Adam’s heart was beating out of his chest as he heard the cop’s footsteps getting louder. Adam guessed that he had just turned the corner. The boys’ eyes widened as they saw a flashlight beam shine on the building next to them. Adam clenched Heath’s mouth with everything that he had, and he could feel Heath’s grip on his hand tightening. Finally the beam of light moved back to the other side of the street, and Adam heard the cop’s footsteps retreat into the distance.

When Adam was sure that the cop had left the block, he loosened his grip on Heath’s mouth. Both boys were still in shock and breathing very quietly, their faces flushed red and palms sweating feverishly. Adam’s hand was trembling as he slowly began to lower it down from Heath’s face. Heath’s blue eyes glimmered in the soft glow of the streetlight as he turned to look at Adam. Adam glanced down at their hands. Heath had loosened his grip on Adam's hand, but he hadn't released it. Adam looked up at Heath, who stared back into Adam’s eyes and gave his hand a squeeze. Adam finally began to breathe unrestrained, his breaths heavy and ragged, as he grabbed the back of Heath’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.


	17. Signing Lessons

When Wrench first started working at Fargo at the tender age of 22, his partner was his older brother Diesel, and Numbers could tell just by looking at the guy that he was a grade-A jerk. Diesel was supposed to be Wrench’s interpreter, but he would consistently leave his “dumb kid brother” out of the conversation and motion for him to go away while he was talking to the other guys. Numbers would watch as Wrench slinked away from his brother to go out back and smoke alone. After the third time Numbers saw it happen, he went up to Wrench.

_H-I._

Wrench was startled. No one at Fargo had been nice to him so far. Someone signing to him was the last thing he expected.

_You sign?_

Numbers froze up and slowly spelled out, _I-O-N-L-Y-K-N-O-W-L-E-T-T-E-R-S._

Wrench smiled and replied, _I-L-L-T-E-A-C-H-Y-O-U._

Over the next few months, Wrench and Numbers would meet at the library in on their days off. Numbers did his own practice while Wrench was out on the job, and every time they got together Wrench was impressed at Numbers’ improvement.

Numbers wasn’t used to spending this much time with someone. He worked most cases alone, and he had been single for the past few years. And he definitely wasn’t used to the amount of intimacy involved in sign language- he needed to keep eye contact with Wrench when he signed, and he found himself blushing when he needed to tap Wrench on the arm to get his attention.

Once Numbers could sign simple sentences, they began to practice by telling each other about themselves. Numbers had never told anyone at the syndicate a true piece of personal information- he even lied to them about what his favorite movie was- but for some reason he didn’t feel the need to lie to Wrench. He often found himself breaking his own rule and telling Wrench stories about his life from before he came to Fargo. Numbers could feel the warmth radiate from Wrench when he smiled at him. He could see the sparkle in Wrench’s eyes whenever Numbers used a new sign, even if he didn’t do it right. And Numbers could feel the heat rise in his chest when their eyes would lock for a moment longer than they probably should.

Soon, Numbers was pretty good at sign language. When the day came that they had an entire conversation without Numbers having to fingerspell a word or ask Wrench to slow down, Wrench dragged Numbers over to the syndicate to tell the boss that they were ready to go on an assignment together.

That night, Numbers treated Wrench to a night on the town. Wrench didn’t drink much, but Numbers made sure he never went without a drink in his hand. Around 11pm, they were both pretty drunk.

 _Hey, Numbers._ Wrench smiled as he tapped his new partner on the shoulder. _I never asked you. When you came up to me, when we first met- how did you know the alphabet?_

Numbers didn’t hesitate to answer. His inhibitions were long gone. _I learned it for you._

Wrench’s eyes widened. _Really?_

_Yeah. I saw you standing there, all alone, and I felt really bad, so I learned how to fingerspell._

Wrench’s heart started to pound heavily. Without even realizing it, he stood up, keeping his eyes locked on Numbers. Numbers looked up at him questioningly. Wrench leaned down slightly and brushed his hand against Numbers’. The smaller man rose from his seat as he followed Wrench, who lead him towards the unoccupied back room of the bar. As Numbers stepped behind the curtain, Wrench turned around to look at him. The room was pitch black, but light streamed through the cracks in the curtain so Wrench could see Numbers’ face looking back up at his. Wrench took Numbers’ hand in his and delicately placed his other hand on his partner’s waist as he leaned in to give him a kiss.


	18. Must love dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at naming these chapters... I couldn't think of a better title.

Wrench has always loved dogs. When he was little, his dog was his only friend. He taught her commands in sign language because none of the other kids at school would learn it for him. Wrench felt like he could see into the souls of the furry creatures, and there was only pure love and good, quite unlike most humans. Numbers, on the other hand, never particularly liked animals. He didn’t have anything against them, he just didn’t think they were cute the way most people did.

One day, the two hitmen were at a rest stop on their way back to Fargo when Wrench spotted a woman with a dog at a nearby picnic table. When they were on a case, Wrench was a professional. He didn’t let cute dogs distract him. But the job was over, and god dammit, he was going to pet that dog. He nudged Numbers’ arm excitedly. Numbers rolled his eyes as he signed, _How can a man who kills people for a living be an actual five-year-old?_

Wrench jabbed his arm lightly as they walked up to the woman. He smiled as he watched Numbers ask her if it was okay if they pet her dog. Wrench saw her reply, _sure, go ahead,_ and he eagerly kneeled down to pet the happy golden retriever. Numbers looked down at Wrench and laughed. The dog was now busy licking Wrench’s face. The owner began to tell the dog to stop when Numbers said, “It’s okay. He doesn’t mind.”

Numbers usually didn’t like petting dogs- he hated how oily and dirty his hands felt afterwards. But Wrench looked so unbelievably happy hugging and kissing the thing that Numbers had to try it. He kneeled down next to his partner and gave the dog a pat on the head. Wrench beamed as he looked over at Numbers. Wrench had liked Numbers for a while now, but in the time they had been working together, he had never seen Numbers do anything so vulnerable, so human. Numbers smiled back at Wrench as he scratched under the dog’s ear.

Before Numbers knew it, the dog was licking _his_ face. Numbers stood up quickly and wiped the slobber off with his sleeve. Wrench followed and gave the woman a smile and a nod as they walked back over towards the car. He looked over at Numbers, who was still getting the last of the dog’s drool out of his beard.

Wrench’s ears began to turn red as he signed, _Thanks. I know you don’t need to do that._

Numbers blushed and looked down at the ground, then back up to Wrench as he replied, _Well if it makes you that happy, it’s worth getting slobbered on._

Without thinking, Wrench stepped forward and gave Numbers a soft kiss on the cheek. He quickly backed away as he realized what he had done.

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-_

Numbers reached out his hands and lightly placed them on Wrench's to lower them down as he leaned in to give him another kiss.


	19. Fight Club

_How have you not seen Fight Club?_

_I dunno, it looked kinda dumb._

_It was the biggest movie of last year!_

Numbers placed his burger down to reply, _I didn’t see the appeal of a movie about dudes fighting each other, and… soap? There were bars of soap on all the posters… it just didn’t seem like my kind of movie._

Wrench made his ‘Are you kidding me?’ face. _Fight Club is not just about fighting and soap. It’s about consumerism and losing yourself in the daily grind of corporate America, and domestic terrorism, and… it’s just a great movie._

_Okay, if you say so._

_Seriously. I own like three copies of that movie._

_What? Why?_

Wrench blushed. He hoped Numbers didn’t think that was too weird. _Well, I bought one copy, but the subtitles didn’t work, so I bought another one. And my brother gave me the third one._

Numbers smirked as he picked up his burger and took a bite. Wrench scratched the back of his head and looked down at his plate before adding,

_Well if you want, you can come over and watch it with me. I’d like to see it again, I’ve only seen it once. Or you can borrow it, actually you can just keep one of my copies if you-_

Wrench glanced up at Numbers, who was smiling at him from across the table. But it wasn’t his usual smile- for once, it looked like Numbers was actually happy. Flustered, Wrench stopped signing. His face was completely red by now. Numbers leaned across the table to place a kiss on Wrench’s lips. 

_Yeah, I’ll watch it with you._


	20. The Watch

Every time Wrench saw Numbers, he was wearing the same watch. It wasn’t terribly expensive, but it was a nice watch, and it looked like it was at least as old as Numbers. He took great care of it- he cleaned it whenever it had even a speck of dirt on it, and he was always careful not to use his watch hand to punch their targets. Numbers was never upset when a shirt or a pair of shoes got blood on them- he would just buy a new one if the stain didn’t come out. The watch seemed to be the only possession of Numbers’ that was irreplaceable.

One day they were out on the ice, and their guy was able to push Numbers to the ground. Numbers winced as he hit the ice, but he just about screamed bloody murder when he realized he had fallen on top of his watch. He lifted his hand to see that the glass was shattered and the hands had stopped moving. Wrench was about to go after the guy when Numbers tackled him with more force than Wrench had ever seen him use. Numbers grabbed the switchblade from his pocket and stabbed the guy, then calmly rose to his feet to help his partner get him under the ice.

When they got back to the car, Wrench hesitated before starting to drive.

_What happened out on the ice? I’ve never seen you go after a guy like that. Did he insult you, or…_

Numbers sighed. He signed back, _The bastard broke my watch._

Wrench’s brow furrowed. He had always suspected that Numbers carried some emotional baggage, and the watch might have something to do with it. He could see the sadness in Numbers’ eyes as he took the broken watch off for the last time.

Numbers held up the watch to inspect it. All of the glass had come completely off by now. He carefully opened the back of the watch to see that its inner mechanism was broken. Numbers sighed and kept his head down as he signed,

_My brother gave me this watch._

Wrench’s eyes widened in surprise, but he tried his hardest to keep his expression neutral. He had never heard anything about Numbers’ personal life before. Numbers took a second to rub his temple with the tips of his fingers before continuing.

_My grandfather bought it for him when he joined the army. But my brother didn’t want to take it with him- he said it would just get broken. So he gave it to me so I could take care of it for him until he came back._

Wrench gulped. He could tell that Numbers was doing his best to keep from crying. Wrench watched Numbers put the watch in his pocket before looking down at his empty wrist. There was a faint tan line from where the watch used to be.

Wrench bit the inside of his cheek lightly as he contemplated his next move. After a few moments, he began to take his own watch off. It was beaten up and unpolished- the metal had changed colors over the years, and the leather had grown hard and dry. Wrench bit his lip with apprehension as he reached his hand across the console, offering the watch to his partner.

The gesture left Numbers speechless. He looked up at the larger man through teary eyes as he put a hand on top of Wrench’s. For a second, Wrench thought he was going to push his hand away, until he felt Numbers' fingers wrap around his hand. Wrench began to lean slowly towards Numbers, and his eyes widened as he watched Numbers lean in to give him a gentle kiss. When they broke away, Numbers smiled softly as he took the watch from Wrench’s hand and placed it in his pocket.

Wrench’s brow furrowed in confusion. _You’re not going to put it on?_

Numbers smiled as he replied, _I want to keep this one safe._


	21. Cabin in the Woods

It was almost midnight when the hitmen’s car pulled off the road. They were quite literally in the middle of nowhere in northern Wisconsin. Spring had just begun, but there was still two feet of snow on the ground and the night was as cold as it had been all winter. A faint light shone through the trees, and Wrench and Numbers followed it to the cabin hidden in the dark forest.

They had been tracking Brian Mendelson for the past week. He had done something to piss of their boss- Numbers guessed he slept with the bosses wife- before fleeing the state. They had tracked him here, and all they had to do was break in and kill him.

Numbers jimmied the lock on the back door open and slipped inside. Wrench followed and carefully closed the door behind him. None of the lights were on, and they hadn’t seen a car outside, so they figured the guy wasn’t home. Wrench signed to Numbers from across the kitchen,  _Better check all the rooms._

Numbers nodded in agreement. He stepped into the living room while Wrench went ahead to check the second floor. Numbers noticed some papers on the coffee table and began to look through them when he heard a shotgun cock upstairs. Numbers ran towards the stairwell as he heard the deafening sound of gunfire echo through the house. When Numbers was halfway up the stairs, the firing stopped. He drew his gun and slowly continued up the stairs.

At this point, he wasn’t afraid for his own life, only Wrench’s. That was a strange feeling for him. Since he had started working for Fargo, Numbers had never met anyone who wasn’t disposable, someone whose death he would actually mourn. But with every step upwards, Numbers grew more and more certain that he would find his partner lying dead on the floor. The past five months they had spent together flashed before his eyes. His feelings for his partner, ones that had been growing the past few months without him even realizing it, began to hit him hard. He gripped his gun as he ascended the final step. He turned his head to see a light coming from the room to his left. His heart began to pound heavily, so loudly it was making his head spin. Slowly, Numbers walked towards the room and peered through the doorway.

Numbers nearly had a heart attack when he saw Wrench standing by the dresser, wiping his prints off of his pistol. Numbers’ hands shook as he placed his own gun on the floor and stepped over to the larger man. Wrench noticed Numbers and turned towards him. He began to sign _I got him_ when he felt Numbers press his lips against his. Before Wrench could process what was going on, Numbers broke away and looked up at him angrily. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

_I thought you were dead. Don’t ever leave me like that again._

Wrench smiled down at him. _I won’t._


	22. The Fisherman and the Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I din't want to include any AUs in here but I love merman and fisherman wrenchers so much that I made an exception.

It was a calm day on the ocean when Wrench lifted his fishing net to see that he had caught something he had only heard stories of- a merman. Numbers began to shout, flailing among the trapped fish. Wrench’s eyes widened as he released the contents of the net onto the deck of his boat and stepped over to the angry creature lying on the floor.

Numbers looked the human in the eyes and began to sing a siren song, attempting to persuade the human to release him back into the water. The human didn’t obey him, however- he just hovered over Numbers as he inspected the his large blue tail, and how its scales shimmered in the afternoon light. Wrench couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had always heard that merpeople were good-looking, but this one was more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined.

Numbers was shocked. He had encountered many humans in the past and was always easily able to enchant them with his songs. But the song had no effect on this one. Numbers had heard stories about humans. They were savages, and if a merman was unable to hypnotize one, he was as good as dead.

The merman began to gasp. He had never been out of the water for this long before. Wrench saw that the merman was struggling and picked him up. Number’s eyes widened in disbelief as the human carried him over to the side of the boat and gently released him back into the water. Wrench sighed as he watched the merman swim back down into the depths of the ocean.

A few hours later, Wrench was almost back to the shore. He had caught a lot of fish, but he couldn’t be happy about it. All he could think about was the merman, and how he would probably never see him again.

As he tied up his boat to the dock, Wrench thought he saw something move in the water. He turned to see that it was the merman. Wrench smiled as he watched the creature pop his head out of the water and swim up to the dock.

Wrench smiled as he sat down next to him and signed, _You followed me here?_

Numbers tilted his head. He didn’t know what the human was doing with his hands. He replied, “Is that how you humans talk? I thought you talked with your mouths, like us.”

Wrench pointed to his ears and shook his head. Did merpeople even hear with their ears? He figured that the merman understood when he saw his eyes widen. Wrench pointed to the merman, made a swimming motion, pointed back to himself, and then pointed to the dock. _You followed me here?_

A hint of a smile cracked Numbers’ face as he nodded and repeated the sign. _I followed you here._

Wrench tilted his head and made a questioning face, then lifted his hand, palm facing up, to shoulder level. _Why?_

Numbers scrunched his face as he tried to figure out how to sign his answer. He pointed to Wrench, then held an imaginary object in his hands, and placed the object in the water. He then pointed back to himself. _You put me back._

Wrench smiled. He looked into the merman’s eyes. Numbers looked back into his. Wrench blushed and bit his lip. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he began to lift his hands. He pointed to himself, touched his lip with his forefinger, and then pointed to the merman’s lips, being careful not to touch him. Numbers tilted his head as he looked into the human’s eyes. Wrench froze with embarrassment, but he smiled when he saw the merman nod. He leaned down slowly to give the merman a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a headcanon they want me to write and add to the fic, message me :)


End file.
